Nightwing
Dick Grayson, was the original Robin, the sidekick to Batman. In adulthood, he struck out on his own as Nightwing. Powers and Abilities Dick Grayson was raised as a circus acrobat, and later trainied under Batman as well as other masters of martial arts, stealth, and other skills that make him nearly an equal to Batman. History Early Life Dick is a former member of the Flying Graysons acrobatic family in Haly's Circus. Dick and his parents performed nightly with their death defying high wire acts. When the circus came to Gotham City, the gangster, Tony Zucco tried to extort protection money out of the owner and failed. In retaliation, Zucco sabotaged the high wire and Dick's parents died. Bruce Wayne, who helped to get the circus to town, was in the audience and witnessed events unfold. Wayne arranged with Lt. James Gordon of the Police Department to become the 10 year-old' boy's legal guardian. However, in the rather large and empty Wayne Manor, Dick became more and more detached. Alfred Pennyworth brought it to Wayne's attention, in the fledgling years as Batman, who had little time to spend with Dick. Eventually, Dick went out on his own and tracked down Zucco but was caught. Batman saved Dick and took him back to the Batcave where he revealed his secret to Dick. Robin After personally training Grayson, Wayne allowed him to become his partner, Robin. Nine years later, Tony Zucco resurfaced in Gotham City, putting Robin to the test. Batman forbade Robin from going after him. Robin ultimately refused to kill Zucco and turned him over to the authorities. However, this would not be the last time Batman and Robin disagreed with each other. After graduating Gotham State University in 1997 with highest honors, Grayson decided it was time for a change. A trust fund set up by the circus would keep him afloat indefinitely. The last straw was Grayson discovering that Wayne knew Batgirl was Barbara Gordon, his would-be love interest, and never told him. Grayson relinquished the mantle of Robin and left Gotham to travel the world and find himself. Nightwing For about three years, Grayson traveled the globe from studying Tai Chi on the northern Chinese Mongolian border, Capoeira in Brazil, stealth from the Los Invisibales tribe, to the Himalayas where he learned the secret of flight from the Flying Monks. Grayson encountered a band of mercenaries hired by Ra's al Ghul to steal the Monks’ treasured artifact. Saved by one of the Monks, Grayson was recruited to take it back and was bestowed a suit. After returning the artifact, Grayson decided it was time to go back to Gotham City and rejoined Batman’s campaign as Nightwing. As Nightwing, Grayson endlessly tried to establish himself as an equal to Batman. However, Grayson eventually left Gotham to establish himself in the city of Bludhaven. His status 50 years from now is unknown, but Barbara has jokingly told the second Batman, Terry McGinnis, to 'look up Nightwing someday. Has he got stories...' Appearances New Adventures Of Batman And Robin *"Sins Of The Father" *"You Scratch My Back" *"Joker's Millions" *"Over The Edge" *"Animal Act" *"Old Wounds" Justice League Unlimited *"Grudge Match" }} See Also * Bat-Embargo External Links * Robin at Wikipedia Category:Superheroes